The Christmas Of Terror (2019 Film)
The Christmas Of Terror is a 2019 animated direct-to-video horror comedy, written and directed by Vasileios Diagoumas. The film was released on youtube on November 28, 2019. Plot The year is 1983. 3 Friends, Georgia, Michael and Jerry arrive in a village in order to camp on the village's mountain, as they are climbing Jerry falls off and is wounded, Michael tells him to go in their car in order to get some medical supplies however a crazy man wearing a mechanic's suit and a santa claus mask suddenly attacks him and stabs him with his machete. Meanwhile Georgia and Michael continiue to their way in the mountain, suddenly Jerry comes up and tells them to help him however a wild animal attacks him, Georgia and Jerry try to find help however on their way they find a lion's dead body, they freak out and start to scream, an old gardener named Ricky tells them why they are screaming and they tell him the whole story, he tells them to call the police by a telephone from a gas station but to get there they need to follow him, the 3 of them get in Ricky's van and go in the petrol station, Ricky tells the owner if his phone is working however he tells that it has broke down from the weather, Ricky tells him if they can stay and the owner agrees. The next night, the killer comes in the petrol station and kills Michael with his chainsaw. In the city Doctor Billy tells Sheriff Vladimir that a boy named Pericles killed his sister in 1973 when he was 8 years old and he was put in a mental asylum under his care, however now he has escaped (implying that the killer is Pericles). Doctor Billy and Sheriff Vladimir get in Vladimir's police car and start to drive towards the village. Meanwhile, in the village the next morning Georgia wakes up only to find that Michael is missing along with Ricky's van, she tells that to Ricky and the 2 of them start to look for Michael and the van, they go in the mountain, only for the petrol station owner to appear and shoot Ricky causing him to fall off the mountain, when Georgia asks him why he did that, he replies by saying that he believes they are drug criminals, The petrol station owner starts to chase Georgia however he is killed by Pericles, Georgia runs away but Pericles is now chasing her. She manages to hide in a scrapyard however Pericles finds her, at that moment doctor Billy and sheriff Vladimir arrive they try to shoot Pericles however they soon realize that they are out of ammo, Pericles then starts to chase Billy, Vladimir and Georgia however the 3 of them manage to escape by getting in a passing Trailer-Bus. The last shots of the film show Ricky trying to climb the mountain, as he is revealed to be in fact still alive. Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Horror comedy films Category:2019 films Category:Animated films Category:Christmas films Category:Direct-to-video horror films Category:2010s Christmas films Category:Films set in Greece Category:Films set in 1983 Category:Films set in 1973 Category:2010s serial killer films Category:Films set in 1978